


a taste of forever

by tabismew



Series: yours canonly, mewgulf [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: ”Time has no agenda, You can meet someone and love them right away or grow your love over many years.”  - AnonymousSeven years later, Mew and Gulf are still together and Mew just wants to spend the rest of his life with Gulf.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours canonly, mewgulf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	a taste of forever

**Author's Note:**

> New one shot? Yes! You see, I don't have a life and writing fanfics is so fun. Hahaha. So anyways, Obviously, here in this fic, there is a time jump. This is set in 2027 since I'm very delusional when it comes to Mewgulf and my imagination took me somewhere – very far away – Lol. Inspired by one of their interviews (When asked about seven years relationship). I put the interview in italics and credit to @tharntype05 for translating it! Whoever runs that account is a blessing to every international fans like me! 💛 
> 
> Sorry, This is non beta-ed. I'm not really good in English so sorry if I have any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy mewgulfing! 💛💛 

_"If we talk about seven years of love, What do you think?"_

_" I have never gotten to 7 years." Mew says, he turns his head to look at Gulf. "Have you?"_

_Gulf shakes his head, "No. That's hard. Seven years is like one third of my life already. I am twenty two now, 7 years is like. It's long time. I want to like experience that and I think if talking about seven years of being together, I think it would be hard to end it."_

_The interviewer speaks again, "They say like because seven years mark is a curse."_

_Gulf nods his head again and opens his mouth to speak, "Yes but for me I think like if people are together 7 years, they are not likely to break up."_

_"There are cases like where they don't want to learn anything more about each other, feel they know everything there is to know about the other person, they are bored with each other." Mew says again._

_Gulf smiles a bit and tilted his head to put his attention to Mew, "Really? I have not seen that."_

_Mew nods, "That is why I always say the person I want to be with is someone that even though we are already a couple, I still want to learn more about that person, I want to court them, then it won't feel bored."_

_"If ask Mew about yourself, your love, if let say you start a relationship with someone and you get to seven years."_

_"If?" Mew asks._

_The interviewer nodded, she smiles, "Yes if, Pretend you get to seven years of being together, what would your love be like?"_

_"After 7 years, at that time?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hmm, I imagine... let's say what I would like it to be...If get to that day, I would like it to be just like in the beginning or first days of relationship. Like seven years passed, wake up and still want to court and fllirt with this person, still want to tease them. Still want to surprise them, even though maybe have surprised them many time before already_

_"You like to give surprises?"_

_"Yes. also like the other to surprise me too."_

* * *

Mew wasn’t sure why or how it happened, only that one day he was staring right in front of a red velvety box rested on his palm, a visible smile was plastered across his entire face like he just won an Oscars. 

Well, he just happened to buy a ring awhile ago with Tul who he assumed was really shocked – because he didn’t tell anyone about this matter – He called Tul to buy something with him without his friend asking him or nagging him about it.

“I didn’t know you were planning something as big as this. If I knew, We could’ve brought New Year with us.” Tul managed to say, smiling. An amused look written on his face.

“You know how talkative he is. He would spill the beans even before I got to propose. I want this as a secret until I propose, okay?” Mew mutters, looking down again on the ring he was holding. This is it, this is just so perfect for the love of his life.

“Yeah, I know. And I’m pretty sure Gulf would say yes.” Tul says with so much conviction lingering his voice, and he gives Mew a pat on the shoulder. “You guys have been together for seven years. That’s so long. I'm sure Gulf also wants to spend the rest of his life with you too.” 

Mew grins happily, To be honest, It's really nice to hear those words from his manager because he was really nervous – He knows for sure that Gulf loves him very much and they have a talk about future and marriage too but still it’s nerve-racking. 

“Do you think so?” 

Tul nods his head, “I just don’t think so. I believe so.”

* * *

When he got home that day, He was excited to see Gulf but then he remembers that he went home to visit his parents.

He went to the sofa and just think of his own speech to propose. But his mind wanders something about the past, when he and Gulf started.

Mew reminisces, when he first met Gulf way back in January 26, 2019, He was all shy and surrounded by his friends who looked like they were his bodyguards and it was his own fan club who noticed the younger man quickly, He knew they ship Gulf with him that day too. 

Mew thought Gulf would just be another colleague who he had to spend a lot of time with because of filming, but he thought wrong. He was more than his colleague _now_ , Gulf became the the love of his life, his everything, his rock, his lover, and his great love. 

He didn’t plan to fall in love with him, It just happened, naturally. Because when he first met him, Mew was still on the process of healing his own heart – and he thought that he wouldn’t fall in love again because he had been so afraid to get hurt, to get another rejection but with Gulf, it was so different, He couldn’t help himself but to fall in love with him, beautiful, cute, simple, kind, and sexy Gulf. 

Gulf became his light. He lights Mew's life in every way possible – or that no one else could possibly do. 

The time they haven spent together on the workshops of their first series together, He knew he had to take care of him as a colleague and a younger brother. Gulf would always tell him that Mew would take care of him – and so he did – He would always look after Gulf.

When the filming started, they have become so close even more. Mame said they should get used go kinship, so the both of them would always hug each other and also of course for the sake of fan service but the thing was, Mew didn’t just do it for those reasons. He really wanted to do it, He wanted to always be close with Gulf, and Gulf did the same. Their chemistry off-cam would come naturally without script or anything fan service related. It just happened that both of them were so comfortable with each other.

When Mew realized that he was starting to like Gulf was in November when he was staring at him intensely and with so much fondness in his eyes when Gulf was posing for the camera in one of their magazine shoots, In one sitting, he realized he liked him, not as friends or brother but romantically and at that moment he was so scared because he knew whatever he was feeling wouldn’t get him somewhere because Gulf had a girlfriend that time and he only saw Mew as a brother, nothing more and nothing less.

So he tried to distanced himself, subtly. He would not hug Gulf so much as he did before and he wouldn’t sometimes not answer his calls and messages but those only lasted for a week because one time, Gulf told him that he broke up with his girlfriend, he didn’t tell Mew the reason that day and he didn’t nagged him about it. It might sound so shameless and bad but Mew was a bit happy of that news – and he felt guilty afterwards because he knew Gulf really did loved his ex girlfriend. So what he did was just to support him and be there with him but the thing was, Gulf just fell more close with him.

It’s like that break up destroyed a tiny wall between them. They have gotten too close to the point that their friends think they were dating, But they weren’t at that time. All Mew knew was, Both of them are more comfortable with each other more than ever. They would always hug each other, video calls, and would always flirt on and off the camera. Gulf would always get shy and blush too hard, He might be badass and sassy as Type but in real life, He's soft and shy. 

Mew would always flirt with him because he loved seeing Gulf flattered and shy. He's adorable like that. 

As time went by, They would always send each other messages, those simple good morning or goodnight, or when they weren’t together, They would send How are you? Have you eaten? Like those romantic couples do. When they were with the cast, The have their own world to the point that Mild and Run pointed out that they looked like a married couple already. Both of them would just laughed it off.

Mew knew he was falling for Gulf real hard – Although, He was scared – He couldn’t help himself. He told himself that time that it's okay if Gulf wouldn’t see him the he way he wanted him to, It’s okay if he wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings, He's fine as long as he got to see him everyday and happy, he's not going to trade it for anything. But _February_ came and everything had changed.

It was the time when they spent the valentines day together – He was shocked when Gulf told him about his break up with his ex.

“At first I thought I just wanted to focus on my work.” Gulf said, breaking the silence between them.

It made Mew to tilt his head and stare at the younger. “Hmm?” 

The corner of Gulf's either side of mouth tilted into a tiny smile, “II kept telling myself that. But, I realized that my reason was really unfair for her.”

“What about it?” Mew asked again.

“I was growing feelings for someone.” 

Mew was surprised. Beyond that feeling to be honest. He didn’t know that. And he felt a bit pang on his heart. Gulf felt for someone. 

“Huh?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t know how it happened. I told her about it, She was okay with it although I know she was hurt but she said that she understand because I wouldn’t grow feelings for someone if I really loved her. I guess, I fell out of love and started growing feelings for that someone.” 

Mew's heart was beating so fast against his chest that time, He didn’t know how to act when Gulf told him the real reason for the break-up but one thing was for sure was that, Mew already felt his world crashing right back into him because Gulf was in love with someone who wasn’t him.

At the back of his mind, He knew he was an idiot to just hope that Gulf was talking about him. 

Gulf might be in love with one of his friends Mew didn’t exactly knew about.

He kept his silence, If he said something, He was sure he would say something equally stupid that would destroy the friendship they have and he didn’t want that. The last thing he wanted to see was their friendship crumbling down because of his stupid feelings.

Gulf smiled and turned his head to look at him, “Aren’t you going to ask who am I talking about?” 

_Nope,_ He wasn’t going to ask because if he did, He would just cry. Or crawl at the corner and bawls his eyed out because this was another heartbreak. So he just shrugged his shoulders. 

Gulf chuckled, “I don’t know when I started liking you.” 

It was the moment Mew thought he was hearing things, Maybe he was day dreaming, that it was just a dream because that couldn’t be possibly true. 

He looked at Gulf, he was completely perplexed, “What?” 

Gulf smiled, his smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, Although, Mew can see how shy he was, “It’s you that I like.” 

He was surprised to say the least, But no, Surprised is the understatement of the century. He was more than surprised. He couldn’t explain the feeling so he asked again, “You’re joking, right?” 

Gulf just shook his head, He gave Mew a look, a look of _Do I like I'm fucking joking here? I just confessed to you and you asked me If I was joking? Unbelievable!_

“I'm not joking. Do you know how much courage I saved just to confess and you were asking me if I'm joking?” Gulf asked in disbelief, It was the first time he heard Gulf with that scary tone because usually he was gentle and soft. But you couldn’t blame Mew, He didn’t expect that confession. 

Because after all, Mew was just fine loving Gulf secretly. Although he wished to get his feelings reciprocated, He never expected anything. 

_Do not expect too much or you’ll get hurt again_. That’s what he always told himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Mew said with a gentle tone, “I didn’t know.. Wow. I just didn’t know you were feeling the same.” 

Now, It was time for Gulf to look surprised, His bushy eyebrows knotted, met in the middle of his forehead, “What?” 

That was the time Mew realized that he just confessed in an unconscious way. He did it. And there was no turning back or getting those words back because that was the truth, anyways. 

Usually, Mew never gets shy but right now, He was blushing all over , “I like you too. Wasn’t it too obvious?” 

Gulf shrugged, but he still smiled, “To be honest, It was hard to distinguish whether you were just doing what the fans wanted to see when you were being touchy and flirty with me or what you were doing was real. I thought you just see me as you know, a friend, close friend, brother whom you love? But what you were doing on cam and off cam were just the same. I didn’t want to get my high hopes up until I heard you talking with Boss.” 

Mew stared at him, confused again, _What_? “You heard me talking with Boss about what?”

Gulf giggled, “Yeah, You told him you like me. That was last week. I waited you know? I waited for a whole damn week to get you confess but I didn’t get it so I took everything in my own hands and just earlier I confessed to you. I was tired pretending.” 

“I’m sorry. It was hard for me too.” Mew said – looking at Gulf with the same look who usually wore with him – the look of admiration, love and fondness. Although, He was still a surprised and couldn’t wrap all the new information inside his head, he wanted to cherish this moment. This is special,

“I know,” He said, “And I don’t mind dating a man, you know. It’s not about the gender, It’s about two people.”

Mew smiled, This is matured and intelligent Gulf speaking. 

He couldn’t agree more.

“Yeah,” Mew spoke, “I know. It’s just always about love.” 

“Does that mean you love me?” Gulf asked, grinning. Damn, He’s so fucking cute – Mew wanted to keep him forever.

“I’m getting there.” 

“Good,” Gulf muttered, “Glad to know we’re on the same page because I'm also getting there.”

Mew smiled remembering that little confession between them, Since then, Mew knew he was going to keep Gulf forever. 

Gulf is like his _water_ , and he is the _fire_ , He always calms Mew. 

His world is more beautiful and bright with him, Even when they started dating, Mew was impatient, hot-headed, when he was angry, he would shout, but Gulf, he taught Mew how to be more patient and to be calm. Gulf is seven years younger but sometimes he acts more matured than Mew.

And Mew is one hundred one percent sure that he was going to do everything just to keep him. It's once in a lifetime that you got to meet someone and changed you to become a better person. 

He didn’t see himself being with someone other than Gulf. He wants a future a with him, He wants to travel the world with Gulf. He wants to do everything with him openly, without being judged, but still he knew there will be some judgement but who the fuck care anyways? He loves him so much and no one can tell them what they should do or not, He won’t let them affect him or his relationship with Gulf.

Love is love. It's always just about Love. 

And yes, He's going to propose. He's going to make Gulf his forever.

* * *

Mew is so nervous. Nope, nervous is an understatement actually. He feels like he might faint anytime soon.

There are sweat dripping down the back of his neck and soaking into the thick collar of his button up. He keeps wiping his palms on his pants and he's sure that there are going to be wet spots on it, He bite his lower lip, something he would do when he's nervous. Also, the beating of his heart isn't helping him at all.

He already prepared a speech for Gulf but the nerves he's feeling are eating him. Mew sighs, the table shakes from the jiggle of his knee making their wine glasses rattle and Gulf watches him from the other side of it. Mew knows he needs to calm the fuck down because Gulf knows him all to well not to notice, Gulf was always aware of him, always making sure he is okay. The moment his lips form anything other than a bright smile, Mew feels at ease. 

Things will go as planned. 

This proposal that's about to happen was planned by him, He secretly had a talk with Gulf’s parents and fortunately got their blessings. It wasn’t really that hard because both families are very welcoming about their relationship ever since. It's so good to know to have them backing him up. 

Gulf's father told him that he trusted Mew. He knew Mew's going to take care of their one and only son. 

Now, back with the man who wants to get rid of the nerves that are wrapping around his throat and making his stomach flipping like he is going to be really sick any seconds. He feels like blurting the _Gulf, Will you spend the rest of your life with me and marry me?_ now instead of waiting for the server to come with the ring, forget the speech he made last week.

He wandered his eyes around the restaurant then darted them again on the table where they were sitting. The round tables are covered with soft white tablecloths that turn into lace around the ends, there are two candles around a little bundle of roses between them. The moment Gulf saw what Mew had planned and prepared for their date (that's what Mew told him, anyways.) his eyes light up in excitement and joy and his cheeks had grown red.

Mew stared at Gulf, though. He looks really good, he looks good in anything, he thinks. Gulf could wear a garbage bag and he would still look classy and elegant. Gulf is so pretty, so beautiful, and Mew was just wants to protect him forever. 

“Mew,” Gulf says after a long moment of admiring Mew, too, making Mew blinks his eyes for seconds. There is a look of concern on his face as he reaches across the table to slide his fingers against the back of Mew's hand. “What's wrong, love?” 

“Nothing,” Mew manages to say, pushing down on his knee with his other hand to get it to stop jiggling so much. It just feels that his body was about to explode from the nerves building up inside him.

Gulf was having none of it and Mew should have known better because Gulf knows when he is lying or not. Gulf's brows furrowed together, met in the middle of his forehead and he pouts, the kind of pout where he knows Mew wouldn't resist.

“You're lying,” Gulf mutters, but he was still smiling, though because he knows it comforts his boyfriend. “You look more nervous than the time you told my parents we’re dating.”

“You're beautiful tonight, baby.” Mew suddenly says, changing the topic purposely, “No, You look beautiful everyday, as a matter of fact.” 

Gulf laughs softly, his cheeks stain pink. And Mew thinks Gulf looks more beautiful when he smiles and laughs because of him and he just wants to spend the rest of his life with Gulf wrapped around his arms protectively.

“I don't look as dashing as you, though.” Gulf says, as he squeezes Mew's fingers, allowing the warmth of his hand to relax a bit more.

“That's not true,” Mew starts, “You always look pretty.” He tells Gulf, his tone even softer and he smiles at him fondly.

Gulf pouts at that even more, “You know I won't win against you when that's the topic.” He claimed, “Okay, so what's really bothering you, babe?” 

Mew discreetly swallowed the lump in his throat, he wants to tell Gulf what's bothering him but he doesn't want to spoil the surprise and he squeezes Gulf's fingers once more before letting them go and wipes his palm on his pants. “Nothing's wrong baby.”

Let's just make the best out of this day, shall we?” Gulf starts conversationally, “And after this, we can spend the rest of the night in bed if you want.” 

Mew barks out a laugh, and Gulf smiles bright at him. As nervous as he is, he is also excited about this night and there is a warmth in his chest every rime he replays the words in his head that he had practiced over and over again to get it right. _Gulf Kanawut, love you so much and you're the best thing that had ever happened to me-_

“That sounds like a better plan, babe.” 

Gulf smiles cheekily at him, sitting the back of his feet so he can drag his foot across Mew's from under the table, “We can do it tonight and I wouldn’t mind having many rounds as you please.” Mew laughs and shakes his head, Over the past few years, Gulf really became more blunt with him, And he felt sorry to the fans who still think that Gulf is innocent because he's not. Especially in bed. Gulf can talk dirty if he wants and he knows how to push Mew's buttons. He knows how to get him fired up.

And picturing Gulf naked in a restaurant is not a good idea because a hard on wouldn’t be any good at this moment, but Gulf is a tease and he should’ve known better. “I still could go on a detail if you'd like.” Gulf mutters again, sending Mew a wink.

“Gulf,” Mew groans, clenching his eyes shut so he doesn't have to see that teasing smirk he sometimes hate but loves so much, “Baby, We are in public.” 

Gulf face crumpled into a frown as he tilted his head and looked around the place and his eyes settled on the empty table around them because apparently Mew rented the whole restaurant, “No one can even hear us. But anyways, I think I'll save the dirty talking later.” Mew finished and he winks at his boyfriend. 

He nodded in response as he looks around. There is a white sheet hanging as a projector screen behind the stage where the restaurant usually has a live acoustic band but now the stage is empty except for a one table with flowers on each side. Mew even planned to sing a song to Gulf.

“Yeah, That's a good idea, babe.” He says. He's just really nervous, after this, He's going to make Gulf as his fiancée. 

Mew opens his lips to say something again , as he spots the server from behind Gulf, waving him over and his heart started picking up it's pace again because time is ticking closer to the moment he planned.

“I'll be right back, G.” Mew days as he gets up, leaning over the table to plant a kiss to Gulf's forehead 

And then he squints off, knowing Gulf's lips has formed into a pout. 

He went towards the server and ask him if things are already ready just like what he had planned. 

“Sir, We just need the ring and then we can get things started.” 

Mew looked more confused, replaying the server's word over his head. _What the hell?_

“Wait, You don't have the ring?” 

The server hesitates, an unsure look crossing his face in response to the alarm of Mew's voice. “No, Sir.”

Mew groans quietly as he looks over his shoulder and Gulf was busy playing something on his phone. Then he turns his head on the server once again, “Give me a minute.” He says tightly, pulling out his and going through his contacts. Everything was planned, almost perfectly. But god dammit, They don't have the ring, of all things to not have. The ring.

“Mew?” Tul answers cheerfully after two rings.

Mew knows he should have reminded him, over and over again about bringing the ring. But the last time he had, Tul just rolled his eyes in and had grown frustrated, “ _Bro, I know, I got it, yeah?”_

And the only reason Mew had asked Tul in the first place was because they had been together when he picked it out, And Mew knew, perfectly knew, once Gulf arrived, he wasn't going to leave Mew's side and Tul's the only person he could think of to secure the ring.

“Where is the fucking ring, Tul?” Mew muttered on the phone, rubbing his sweaty fingers against the back of his neck, groaning more frustrated.

Tul sighs on the other side, “Bro, I know, I got it, yeah?” 

Mew presses a palm to his forehead, trying to control his breathing and not to snap at Tul because that would really be unfair when his best friend had helped him to pick the ring, helped him to plan this day last week and he's really trying his best not to let his frustration out on him.

“- So tomorrow you'll propose, right?” 

Tul's words make his heart drop into his stomach and he remains quiet for a long moment. Mew turns towards the server, cupping the phone as he pulls it away from his ear, “It's off.” He whispers and the server looks regretful and nods his head, turning back towards the kitchen.

He should've known that Tul tends to forget things, even the most important ones. And, He can't propose without a ring.

He places the phone back against his ear, “I'm going to actually propose tonight but there is no ring.” He says, his tone a bit harsher than he intends, “Today is May 29, Tul.”

“Wha _-_ " Tul says, he stops for seconds, “Shit, Shit. I thought it was the 28th. Shit, Mew, I'm sorry.” He finishes, sounding really sorry and it's not like Mew can do anything about it. 

“Forget it, I'll do it the next week. Make sure to bring the ring to me tomorrow, Tul or else I'm really going to strangle you.” Mew mutters and he hears Tul mumbling Damn, I'm so sorry Mew over and over again on the phone before he ended the call. 

He put his phone back on his pocket and jogs his way to their table, Sliding his fingers at the back of Gulf neck and Gulf turns towards him. He beams, his eyes so bright of all colors, and nose wringing as Mew bends down to peck his lips. 

“Everything, okay?” Gulf asks. 

“Yeah. You okay?” Mew asked back. 

Gulf nodded his head as Mew sat on the chair in front of him, “I can't wait to get out of here. So, Come on, Let's eat dinner and go home.” Gulf finishes and winks at Mew.

Mew chuckles as his nerves start to died down, Gulf really always makes him feel better with or without the dirty talk.

* * *

After the dinner last night, and his plan of proposing got cancelled because of his damn friend, Mew is now thinking about how he would propose. Tul told him to gather both families and all of their important friends to witness such an amazing and beautiful moment of their lives. 

He was just glad that today Gulf is shooting his commercial and Mew is left alone at their condo so he could think of different proposals without Gulf finding out about it.

He has been staring at the red velvet box for more than an knowing nothing to do so he stood up from where the sofa and takes a deep breathe. “Now, Mew, what should you do?” He whispers to himself then a minute later without doing nothing, his phone rings and he grabbed it from the table immediately. 

“Mild, What's up?” Mew says, putting the box on the table.

“The ceiling?” Mild mutters sarcastically. “Kidding. But I heard some good new and I can’t believe you didn’t even bother telling me too. I heard it from Tul.”

 _Tul Fuckorn_ , That traitor. Mew told him not to tell anyone.

“I told him to keep his filthy mouth about this.” 

“Don't be mad at him, He just spilled it accidentally out of excitement, Mew. And besides, I was bound to know sooner or later, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your instagram.”

“What?”

“You've been liking pictures of rings and anything related to marriage.”

“You're a creepy stalker, Mild.”

“But I didn't call you about how I'd find out, Tul told me that you don't know what  
to do so I'm here to help.”

Mew shuffles on his feet then he went to his kitchen to grab a drink then speaks again,  
“What kind of help you're implying?”

“To help you plan, of course! I want to be part of your once in a lifetime moment.” Mild says  
happily, He was grinning and Mew could feel it.

“Okay, Since you insisted, though.”

“Great! I have a plan.”

“Alright, Let's meet up later.”

* * *

“What took you so damn long?” Tul shouts on top of his lungs through the music inside Mew's condo, “Can someone turn that volume down? I'm dying.” He mutters, he rubs a hand on his temple.

“You know I had to buy flowers, right?” New Year exclaims happily waving the bouquet of flowers he had bought, Mew had asked him to do it.

“For?” Tul asked, arching a brow.

“For you,” New Year says, rolling his eyes, “Of course for the newly engaged.

“They’re not engaged yet.” 

“I know.” New Year exclaims, chuckling, “Where's Mew?”

Tul wanders his eyes around then smiles widely as he spots Mew and Mild walking towards them. “There he is. The husband to be.” 

New Year turns his back, “Hey, Mew. Where have you been? Don't tell me you forgot the ring again?” 

Mew rolls an eye, “I wasn’t the one who forgot the ring.” He says, eyeing Tul – which perfectly implies what just happened. 

Tul just laughed, “Damn, man. Stop reminding him about it. He nearly chop off my head.”, 

“I just talked with Gulf's parents.” Mew says smiling, changing the topic. He knew New Year would just tell him over and over again, And he quote, _Who the fuck would give a ring to friend – especially to Tul who tends to forget things for him to secure it? You could've hide it somewhere Gulf wouldn’t know about_ – His friend already gave him an earful about it. So he changed the subject and looked at the direction of his parents and Gulf's on the living room. 

“So, ready, Mew?” Tul had asked.

“Mew!” Suddenly, Grace, Gulf's older sister calls him, “Gulf will arrive soon!” With that, Mew's eyes gone wide, Gulf's not here yet but he’s already sweating from nervousness. 

What if Gulf says no? What if he doesn’t want to settle with Mew? What if he’ll think this is too much of a risk? What if he thinks this is just too soon for them? 

Too many what ifs in his head but only Gulf could answer those.

* * *

When Gulf arrived at their shared condo, He didn’t expect to see these people in fact he though he was just going to lay on the bed with Mew and get a rest. They would just talk about how his day had gone by smoothly and then maybe have some Netflix and chill until they fall asleep in each arms but clearly today isn’t like any other nights before.

The condo was filled with people. Some people he haven’t seen for quite some time smiling at him when he entered the room. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his forehead when he sees his parents and Mew's parents grinning at him too, all he could do is to smile back but he was still beyond confused. 

_What is happening?_

He could feel all eyes on him, he is the center of attraction tonight.

His mouth hanging a bit open, eyes couldn’t spot Mew. Just where is his boyfriend at? 

He wanders his eyes around again, He seed the Tharntype gang, Mame, Mew's friends back from college and his friends too. He thought for awhile, This might be a birthday surprise but his birthday is still seven months away and this couldn’t be an advance celebration. 

A seconds later of being clueless, Mew appears out of nowhere. Seriously, Gulf didn’t know when he appeared. 

Mew is smiling at Gulf and he couldn’t help but to admire his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, his hair pulled back and strong features reeking confidence. He's dressed as if he's going to an award show. So again, Gulf is confused, _What the hell is happening?_

No one dares to speak so Gulf breaks the silence, “What is happening?” He whispers when Mew got closer to him, “Why is my family here? And yours? And just everyone? Why is everyone here?” He asks continuously making a nervous laugh.

Mew smiles at him lovingly, He opens his mouth to speak, “Because they have to capture and witness the moment.” Mew says, caressing Gulf's soft cheeks, “You look beautiful.” 

Gulf laughs, “Don’t make me blush in front of them.” He says. 

Mew didn’t say anything instead he just turns his back on Gulf and faces everyone who have been waiting for awhile now, “Everyone, Thank you for coming. I know everyone's busy with their own lives but still you chose to come here and witness this amazing night of mine and Gulf’s.”

_Amazing night? What's so special about this night?_

Gulf is still confused, Mew didn’t tell him anything. He just turns to look at him again. So he whispers again, “What is happening?” All he got was a smile from his boyfriend.

“I know Gulf is too puzzled right now, He doesn't know what's happening so might as well give him the answer.” Mew mutters and the next thing Gulf knew, Mew is kneeling down in front of him.

Gulf's mouth hanged open seeing what Mew just did. Is this what he thinks it is? _Yes it fucking is because Mew just kneeled down! He wouldn’t give you a blowjob in front of everyone, you dummy!_

But still, He couldn’t move his feet and he was frozen on the spot. _What_? 

“Gulf Kanawut,” Mew mutters, the way he utters his name was soft, and he always like the way it rolls out of his boyfriend's mouth. “You’re the best thing that have happened to me and I want to keep you forever and just never let you go. You’re so amazingly beautiful. Just, you're a beautiful person and I love you so much. Gulf, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t want to beat around the bush anymore and I'm going to save everything for our vows. So Gulf, Will you marry me?

When he heard the question that’s when he looses it, He knew he’s going to cry because if you asked him, He was waiting for this. He's always been ready to spend the rest of his life with Mew. He couldn’t bare to answer just yet, he couldn’t articulate his answer but he knows already what his answer is, All he can do is nod his head. 

Yes. Yes. Yes.

“Yes?” Mew asks, smiling, with so much hope in his voice although he knows it’s already a yes.

Yes. He fucking want to spend the rest of his life with Mew.

Gulf nods again, and this time, He opens his mouth to speak, “Yes, Mew. Yes.” 

His heart still beating so fast inside his chest. He's going to marry him. He's going to marry the man he loves.

And that’s when Mew put the ring on his finger while doing so he has the biggest smile inside the room, Gulf stares at ring, it’s a diamond ring, It’s beautiful. Everything is beautiful.

“He said yes!” Mew shouts and everyone cheers in happiness. 

Gulf could hear people inside the room congratulating them yet he couldn’t mutter a thank you because what just happened is not still sinking into his head. 

He was so silent for a whole damn minute until he realizes that everyone in the room was waiting for him to say something so Gulf finally made an act – He was the one who pulled Mew in a hug and rest his head on his shoulder – Gulf felt Mew's arms wrapped around his waist. The next thing he knew, He's crying. The feelings were overwhelming. “Thank you, I love you.” Gulf mutters, hugging Mew tightly.

That’s all he could say. That he is thankful for meeting Mew, He’s grateful that the destiny works for them, He's so thankful that he has Mew with him, in his life, forever. He loves him so much. 

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much.” 

“I want two nieces!” Suddenly, Gulf hears Grace shouts. He pulled away from Mew and shows his ring to everyone.

“I’m getting married!” He cheers, everyone cheers, “I'm marrying you, Oh my God.”

“Yes, You're marrying me.”

God, He’s marrying Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. Gulf feels like he's always been one of the luckiest people. “I love you so much,” He breathes in again, beaming happily before clinging on Mew once again, burying his face on the crook of his neck. “You don't have any idea how happy I am, Mew.” 

Mew rubs his back, and although he couldn’t see it, He knew Mew was smiling from ear to ear. “You always make me the happiest, Gulf.” 

Gulf still has that grin on his face – that kind of grin he knows he's going to wear for the rest of his life. “I’m engaged!” He shouts again still clinging to Mew as he proudly shows everyone his own ring. 

Gulf could see his parents and Mew's smiling proudly at them. _God_ , He’s so thankful for them too. They have been so supportive and loving. 

“Cheers for the newly engaged!” Tul suddenly out of nowhere shouts and holds his wine glass up smiling like a fool.

“Cheers!” Everyone says – some of them laughing – as they raised their glasses.

Gulf smiles and pulls back from their hug. He looks at his handsome man, “You’re the best, you know that?” 

Mew looks at him, a bit smug, and proudly says, “I know.” He finishes as he cackled.

Gulf chuckled, “I love you so much and I really want to spend my whole life with you.” He says, he looks down again admiring the ring on his finger. 

“Gulf?” Mew says – he lifts Gulf's chin so the latter could look at him.

Now, they were staring at each other. They always have the same look whenever they stare at each other. Love, trust, and respect. 

“Hmm?” 

Mew grins. “I love you too so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! They make me keep writing more. Thank you 💛💛 
> 
> You can hit me up on twitter. @tabismew 💛


End file.
